


The Great Escape

by Skylark50



Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, We Die Like Men, or in this case we die like i did picturing protective buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Chris had picked up on Eddie and Buck’s bad habit of being impulsive. Will it actually fix his family?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Helena Diaz/Ramon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157237
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	1. To Buck We Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually got a bunny that lasted longer then 900 words. As usual I don’t own anything besides Wolf!

Tiny Human was sad. Wolf knew that much. His tiny human was in his room sobbing and Wolf couldn’t help him because he was stuck outside looking in on his window. His big human and two guests of the big human were arguing in the kitchen. The arguing made his Tiny Human sad. He had to fix this! 

Chris didn’t like when his grandparents came to visit. It always ended up with his Dad sad, Bucky not coming over, and Chris  _ hated  _ it.

_ “He doesn’t need a dog Eddie. You would know this if you actually had time for him.” _

**_“DON'T PRESUME YOU KNOW WHAT MY SON NEEDS.”_ ** He heard his dad snap and tears came down his cheek.

**“That dog had a name and he has been a god send for Chris. Wolf has given him so much independence..”**

**“He doesn’t need independence, he needs family!”** Great now his grandmother was crying. The voices tumbled together in a mix and Chris cried silently. That is until tapping on his window got his attention. Looking up, Chris wiped his face of snot and tears to find the concerned face of Wolf. Big paws came to tap at the window again and Chris got a brilliant idea. Struggling to stand up, he grabbed his backpack and began stuffing clothes, and a small first aid kit inside of it along with his emergency watch. 

The watch was programmed with three numbers. His dad’s , Bucky’s, and 9-1-1. He would just call Buck to come get him. But first, he had to get outside. He slid into a puffy jacket and clumsily moved to open his window. He struggled a moment before Wolf was able to help by getting his head under the panel. 

Chris shoved his crutches and backpack through and carefully slid through the window. He landed with a thump and wolf was there immediately to help him up, head under his butt to steady him. Christ grabbed the thick leather handle on Wolf’s collar and grabbed the crutches Wolf presented him. 

He gave Wolf a pat and then pointed to the wooden gate as he slipped his backpack on.

**“Open!”** Wolf obliged instantly, using his paws to stretch and slide the bolt back with practice ease. The gate swung open and the duo set off, crutches and toenails clicking as they moved at a decent pace down the well lit street. 

Chris would call from the next street over. He could make it. Wolf panted happily, liking the fact his Tiny Human was no longer crying and smelt happier with Wolf by his side. Stopped at each road, both dog and child looked both ways before Wolf would gently herd Chris across as fast as possible. 

The youngster felt winded when they got to the next street over, standing by the telephone booth. Flicking his wrist out, he poked at it. Nothing happened. Chris tried again. Same result. Frustrated tears crowded the corners of his eye. 

He had forgotten to charge his watch. Wolf looked distressed at the tears coming down and leaned up like a meh wrist at the zoo to lick those tears away. Sobs and sniffles came through and Wolf looked frantically around before he focused. The big humans used tiny things to talk into, but he had also seen the bug thing they were standing next to do the same. Wolf barked and bounded at the telephone booth. Looking back at Chris he barked again. 

Chris wiped his eyes under his glasses and stared at Wolf before the lightbulb went off. OF COURSE! His dad had given him his allowance before his grandparents had arrived and Chris still had it in his pocket. A whole three dollars in quarters. 

Except he didn’t know Bucky’s number by heart. Still he could call the one number he did remember. He walked over and struggled to reach, gasping when Wolf laid down so he could climb on and reach better. Chris carefully stood on his dog’s shoulders and placed his crutches on either side so he didn’t harm him. He placed the quarters in and managed to hit the numbers correctly. 

_ 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?  _

_ “Uhm my phone died and I’m trying to call My dad to Come get me. Can you help me?” _

_ Are you injured? Are you alone buddy? _

_ “No. Not injured. And I’m not alone. I got Wolf with me, he’s my German shepherd.” _

Do you know your dad’s number?

“Not off the top of my head. My watch that I use to call him died.”

What’s your name buddy?

**“Chris. I’m calling for my Daddy Buck.”**

**Did you say Buck? Like Buckley?**

**“That’s him! Can you have him come get me?”**

**I’m sending Buck a message right now buddy, can you stay on the line with me?**

**“Yeah. Sure. What’s your name?”**

_ With Buck…. _

**“Josh, what do you mean, I just… tell me where he is?”** Buck demanded, his foot pressing on the petal harder than he should. Chris was out in the cold, with only Wolf for protection. It sent a whip of fear into his bones. He had to get to his Superman before anything happened. 

He said he was at the next street over from his, by the big telephone booth. 

Buck sighed, rubbing his face as he turned down said street. There in the light of the street light was Chris, cuddled up with Wolf and talking to the dispatcher still. The kid perked up as Buck threw the Jeep haphazardly into pack.

**“Yeah. Daddy Bucky is here! Thank you!”**

“Chris! Baby. Jesus it’s cold out Superman. What are you doing out here?” Buck asked, sliding down to pull Chris into a massive hug. Wolf panted and licked Buck’s face, content that his Tiny Human was safe now with Big Human’s mate. 

**“Grandma and Grandpa wouldn’t stop yelling at Daddy. I couldn’t take it anymore. So I went out the window and Wolf got me here. I tried to call on my watch you gave me but I forgot to charge it!”** Chris sobbed. Buck rubbed his hands against his back and sighed. 

He knew Ramon and Helena Diaz were never going to accept Eddie and Chris doing fine. So Buck hardened his resolve and stood, placing Chris in the backseat so he could warm up and he whistled for wolf to join him up front. 

**“Ok Superman, this wasn’t a great idea. I bet your dad noticed you and wolf gone and he’s worried sick. I’m sorry that your grandparents were causing you stress buddy, but hopefully we can fix it. I need you to understand though, you will have to apologize and you might be in trouble with your dad ok?”** Buck explained gently, buckling in and looking at Chris. Chris nodded and Buck pulled out to take the short drive to Eddie’s house. 

Which was total chaos at this point. Athena was there and Eddie was panicking in the front yard. Pulling up, Eddie raced over to tell Buck Chris was missing to only find Buck opening the back door and a crying Chris waiting for him. 

**“Chris? CHRIS!”** Eddie cried out, diving into the jeep to hug his son. Both Diaz boys cried and Buck watched before letting Wolf out and he whirled steely baby blues on Ramon and Helena Diaz who were charging forward. 

Athena stepped up then, stopping the two grandparents from coming closer. Buck looked at Athena, eyes conveying a whole conversation before he really focused on what was being said. 

**“See Edmundo! This is your fault! Not watching him.”** Ramon sneered, face red with fear and anger. 

**“He should be with us Eddie, you know it’s what’s best for..”**

**“SHUT UP!”** Buck snarled, Wolf at his side pinning his ears back and showing teeth. That sure startled everyone into silence. 

**“Do either of you realize, if you hadn’t been dragging Eddie down, Chris would have been enjoying an evening with you?”**

**“You weren’t even there!”** Ramon snapped, fists bawling. 

**“No I wasn’t, but Chris left because you wouldn’t stop screaming. He left through a goddamn window and called 9-1-1 to get me because you, two people who supposedly say they love his father and him, wouldn’t stop fighting with his dad. Who is his idol. Do either of you realize the most common denominator in all the problems in your family is** **_you?”_ ** Buck said, voice cold as ice. 

No one dared to breath. 

**“Eddie is the best dad anyone could ask for. He admits when he is wrong, does everything in his power to help Chris have a better life than what he had, and all you guys do it bitch and complain that you didn’t get your way. You don’t even realize you're destroying bridges. Enough!”** Helena sobbed, but Buck didn’t care. They needed to hear this. 

**“Parents can be wrong too. I can tell you right now, you’re wrong about your son. You should be thankful he turned out the way he did. Now leave.”** He hissed, fire in his eyes and a wolf let out a savage snarl to back his words. 

Athena gently nodded at Buck, realizing he was a man protecting his family and escorted the two Diaz to their car. They didn’t protest and soon drove away. Deflating, Buck wobbled, dressing himself when Wolf nudged him. 

**“Damn Buckaroo. Do you feel better?”** Athena asked, a twinkle in her eye. Buck smiled thinly before hugging her. Athena nodded in silent understanding and sent everyone home, before driving away. 

**“Come on guys. It’s bedtime.”** Buck said simply, gently leading Eddie inside while a wolf bounded to the Jeep to get Chris’ crutches. Buck turned and locked the door as everyone filed in and saw Eddie holding a sleeping Chris. 

“Babe, why don’t you go put him down for the night with Wolf and I’ll meet you in your room?” Buck asked/suggested. Eddie nodded absently, heading down the hallway. Wolf followed after giving Buck a panting laugh. 

Buck moved around the house, locking up, closing windows and turning off the lights. Entering Eddie’s room he got two pairs of sleeping pants out and got ready for bed. He crawled into his designated spot and waited in the dark. 

Soon Eddie joined him. He paused in the doorway and Buck watched. A quite sob had him sitting up and he caught Eddie in his arms. 

**“It’s ok. He’s ok. You’re ok. I love you.”** Bucky whispered, running his hands down Eddie’s back. A hiccup met those words and Eddie managed to get out.

**“I love you more. Thank you for standing up for me.”**

**“Always my love. Always.”**

TBC…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mi Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A protective Buck can be a very persuasive thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! Again, I own nothing besides Wolf. Enjoy this chapter! Look its above 1k.

Buck woke up with a very cold nose to his cheek. Jerking his head away, he squinted in the dimness of the room and gave a soft grunt. Eddie moved against his side, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Buck turned his head and found Chris waiting and Wolf panting. 

**“What’s wrong buddy?”**

**“I let, wo-wolf out to potty. We are kind-da hungry though.”** Chris said quietly. Buck nodded and placed a finger on his lips. Chris nodded and slowly made his way out with Wolf following. Buck sighed before running his hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie all but purred and snuggled deeper into the bed. Buck smiled and gently extracted himself from his boyfriend’s grasp and threw on a shirt. 

Yawning, he padded into the kitchen. Wolf and Chris waited for him, both smiling. 

**“Pancakes?”**

**“Pancakes!”** Chris affirmed, Wolf giving a little awoo. Buck chuckled and got to work. The typical sounds of breakfast making began making a crescendo and Buck turned on some music. 

**“Wolf, bowl.”** Buck said, causing the big dog to skitter away and grab his stainless steel food bowl, before trotting over and placing it in Buck’s outstretched hand. Buck went to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a container. Opening it up, he grabbed two of the premade patties and placed them in the bowl. He then grabbed a container of goat's milk. He measured out a ¼ cup of it before also dumping it on top of the food. 

**“Ok I got all of his medicines!”** Chris exclaimed. Buck chuckled, washing his hands and then placed the bowl in Chris’ reach. Chris carefully placed the fish oil, hip and joint supplements, and multivitamins in. He carefully got down, taking the bowl with him and placed it on the ground. 

**“Wait.”** Chris told Wolf, making Wolf give his Tiny Human the big puppy dog eyes. Chris made him wait before he smiled.

**“Ok!”** Wolf dove into the food bowl, causing Chris to laugh. 

**“It’s good to hear you laugh mijo.”** Came Eddie’s tired voice. 

“ **Daddy!”** Chris cried out, wobbling over to hug Eddie. Eddie hugged him back and gently lifted him so he was sitting on the kitchen island. Buck silently watched, filling plates with bacon, eggs and pancakes. 

**“I love you Chris.”** Eddie’s voice wobbled, but he hugged his son. Chris nodded, his curls tickling Eddie’s nose. The father and son duo breathed each other in before Eddie stepped back and lifted Chris’ chin with a single finger.

**“Let’s talk about last night ok?”** Chris sighed but nodded.

**“I am sorry.”** Eddie said simply, watching as Chris’ head whipped up. Buck smiled softly before, getting juice and coffee made. 

**“Why are you sorry Daddy?”**

**“Because you were hurting and you couldn’t come to me for help. Chris, I want you to know that I am always going to be in your corner. When you hurt, I hurt. When you’re happy, I am happy. We are a team mijo, and I love you so much.”** Chris began crying at his father’s words and threw himself into Eddie’s embrace. Eddie hugged him tight, closing his eyes and fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

**“What you did baby, it scared me. I know you trust Wolf and Buck to always back you up. Yet, you can’t just run off like that. I know it feels like you can't say anything with your grandparents here, but I can promise you this. If you need to escape them, you can walk away.”**

**“It’s not that daddy.”**

**“Then what is it buddy?”** Buck asked, placing a gentle hand on Chris’ back. Chris sobbed harder, causing Wolf to sit up in his meerkat pose and whine.

**“They make daddy sad. They want to take me away. I don’t want to go away!”** Eddie looked up at Buck, tears coming from his hazel eyes. Buck pulled both boys into a monster hug.

**“Buddy, you dad would never let them. If they tried, you daddy would fight tooth and nail to get you back. The whole firehouse would fight for you. I would die for you.”** Buck said passionately, Wolf barking as if he was backing Buck’s statement. Chris sobbed, burying his head into his dad’s chest. 

**“We love you Chris. Please never forget that.”** Eddie whispered. Chris cried, both in joy and to expel his fear. Moments passed before his sobs turned to sniffles, then he was leaning back, wiping his face on his dad’s shirt.

**“Gros! Chris!”** Eddie whined, causing Chris to giggle.

**“Ok you two, let’s eat ok?”** Buck said, smiling as both the Diaz boys flashed smiles at him. He turned to bring the food to the table, only for Eddie to reach out and spin him toward him. Buck crashed into Eddie, and Eddie kissed him sweetly. Buck melted into the kiss and when he pulled away he blushed.

**“Wha?”**

**“Thank you for being you. For having my back. For loving us.”** Eddie whispered. Buck chuckled.

**“Always and forever Eds. Now hurry up. Food and coffee getting cold.”**

Soon, the trio were eating, Wolf chewing on a Kong toy. Laughter echoed around the table, a joke making Buck have a stream of coffee come from his nose. Causing Eddie to almost choke, before a knock on the door caused everyone to freeze. Wolf stood and went to sniff at the door, before his ears flew back and a thunderous snarl came from his chest. Immediately, Buck stood and went to answer the door.

**“Easy Wolf.”** Buck murmured, before opening the door a fraction. Helena and Ramon stood at the step, the former twisting her hands nervously and Ramon standing. Behind them stood Tia Pepa and Abuela. 

**“Abuela, Tía…. Mister and Misses Diaz.”** The former two getting a warm welcome compared to the icy dip Buck gave the latter.

**“Buck, it is so good to see you mijo. Can we come inside?”** Abuela asked, walking past her daughter in law and son to give Buck a kiss on the cheek. Buck accepted it gratefully, before his blue eyes nailed Ramon and Helena to their spot.

**“Of course Abuela. You too Tia. The boys should be cleaning up the breakfast mess.”** Abuela smiled, sneaking past Buck, Tia on her heels. Buck then stepped outside, Wolf coming with him. He shut the door and leaned against it, Wolf lounging at his feet like Cereberus himself. 

**“If you walk into that house, you will apologize.”** Buck rumbled, voice soft yet deadly. Ramon puffed up, defensive immediately.

**“You will not speak to us that way.”**

**“I will speak to you however I damn well wish.”** Buck growled, moving from his leaning position with practiced grace.

**“I have stood by at Eddie’s request, while you and your wife have belittled and made your son feel lower than dirt. Well no more. That ends right now.”** Wolf growled, eyes glinting. 

“ **We don’t mean to hurt Edmundo.”** Helena whispered. Buck snorted.

**“What did you think your words were doing to him? Hmm? Causing butterflies to erupt in his chest at the oh so good feeling you guys give him?”** Buck asked sarcastically, taking a moment to gather himself. He realized he could be coming off as an asshole, but he was so tired of the pain these two placed Eddie and Chris in.

**“Your grandson is petrified of you. These threats of taking him away from his father have caused him to dread when you are around.”** Buck said quietly, causing Ramon to step back, shock coloring his face.

**“We don’t mean to scare Chris.”** He said, looking at his wife.

**“Do either of you care about what Eddie is feeling? Or is it just Chris?”** Buck asked bluntly, watching as a shocked expression crossed their faces. Buck continued, ignoring the twinge in his heart. 

**“Eddie is terrified to disappoint you. You both make him feel like shit. He won’t ever tell either of you, but I sure will. This isn’t how parents are supposed to act. Especially under the guise of wanting to help. You support Eddie. You support Chris. This bullshit of splitting them up to relive this fantasy of a happy family you had needs to stop, or I can guarantee you that they will cut you out of their lives.”** Buck kept the silent  _ “I’ll help them,” _ out of the conversation, but it was implied. 

Wolf watched from Buck’s feet. The two unwanted humans made his skin crawl, but watching Big Human’s mate put them in their place was interesting. He could smell the shame rolling off of them. Maybe it was a sign that they could learn, and they won't challenge the Big Human and his mate anymore. Especially when it came to Tiny Human.

**“Can we speak to Edmundo please? At least to try and make things right.”** Helena whispered. Buck watched them for a moment before he nodded. He opened the door, letting Wolf slip inside to find his boy and Buck lead the shame-faced parents inside.

Eddie stood right away, eyes darting between Buck and his parents. Buck smiled easily, before turning to the kitchen to help Tia Pepa in there. Wolf had bounded off to the back, Chris’ and Abuela’s voice calling to him like a siren song. 

Buck found Tia Pepa, scrubbing his pancake skillet, and he came to her side. He smiled at her, before grabbing a towel and began drying the dishes she placed in the dish rack. Silence went between them before Pepa spoke.

**“Thank you for loving those boys and protecting them even from their own family.”**

**“It is nothing Tia. They are so easy to love, all I want to do is make them happy. If that means going ten rounds with a family that will hate me, then so be it.”** Buck said gently, a smile cracking his face.

**“We don’t hate you Buck.”** Helena’s voice made him turn with a raised eyebrow. Ehelan had a sad look on her face, embarrassment tinting her cheeks.

**“We respect you. You’re making these two so happy. We...we thank you. For opening our eyes to what we have been doing to Eddie.”** Buck tilted his head at her, listening for any deceit. When he didn’t hear any, he spoke.

**“I love them. I will protect them from anything, that includes you.”**

**“I can respect that.”** Came Ramon’s voice as he joined his wife. Buck searched their faces, before Eddie slipped past his father and reached for Buck’s hand. Buck took it willingly and he lifted his eyebrows in a silent question. Eddie nodded.

“ **Why don’t you join us for lunch in a couple of hours? Eddie has been getting better at grilling. We would love to spend some quality time with you all.”** Buck offered the olive branch set. The Diaz all but leapt for it.

**“We would love to.”**

**“Grandpa, grandma. Can you come help me play with Wolf? I can’t throw the ball far enough for him. So I need someone stronger.”** Chris' voice echoed from the backyard. 

**“Coming!’** Helena called, taking Ramon by his hand and leading him to the back. Tia Pepa followed, a knowing smile on her face. 

**“Well that was...oomph.”** Buck wheezed, Eddie crashing into him with a voracious kiss. Buck’s hands came up and pulled Eddie closer, basking in the love Eddie gave him. They both fought for control, before Buck broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

**“You wonderful, beautiful man. Thank you. Thank you. I love you.”** Eddie babbled. Buck held him close and smiled.

**“Anything. For you and Chris. I love you both so much.”** Wolf barked and Buck laughed.

**“I love Wolf too. Are you ok?”**

**“I've never been better.”**

**“Good, because now we gotta go get groceries. You have jack shit in the fridge for a bbq.”**

**“God dammit Buck.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it helped settle everything for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.... hope you enjoyed!


End file.
